Dr Jin spin Off
by RomyrOmiii
Summary: Esta historia está basada en el drama coreano "Time Slip, Dr. Jin" Jin Hyuk, es un famoso neurocirujano en el Seúl actual, quien debido a una fuerza misteriosa, es transportado 150 años atrás en el tiempo. Allí deberá asumir la difícil tarea de practicar la medicina en una época mucho mas primitiva, mientras descubre cuál es la verdadera razón de su estadía en dicha época.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

12 de Diciembre 2012.

Corea del Sur, Seúl.

Hospital General de Seúl.

A las 10 de la mañana de un día miércoles, mucha gente se reunía en uno de los auditorios del hospital, esto debido a que uno de los neurocirujanos más conocidos del hospital se encontraba dando una charla de conocimiento científico. Su nombre es Jin Hyuk un hombre de 37 años, cabello corto negro y grandes ojos llenos de seriedad. Su voz es serena y algo ronca, habla con seguridad y toda la gente a su alrededor parece estar demasiado atenta a cada una de las palabras que salen de este hombre.

- Con esta técnica hemos logrado obtener buenos resultados en los pacientes, así que nos sentimos felices de que este hospital haya sido pionero en el área- decía Jin para finalizar su presentación, acto seguido de una ola de aplausos. La gente se abalanzó sobre él, todo el mundo tenía preguntas o quería estrechar la mano del reconocido doctor, aparentemente era una inminencia en su área, lo que llamaba más la atención era su corta edad. Una mujer que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del auditorio, sonrió al ver a Jin rodeado de gente y pensó en lo incómodo que se debía sentir, luego sin decir palabra se retiró por una de las puertas de atrás.

-Has trabajado duro- dijo el Dr. Kim uno de los amigos de Jin, y le entregó una bebida.

-Gracias, después de saludar a tanta gente necesitaba beber algo.

-Por ser tan famoso, no pudiste ver a tu novia.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi Na estuvo aquí?

-Así es, la vi salir hace un rato, parecía apurada. Me dijo que tenía que preparar algo para esta noche, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- dijo el Dr. Kim dando de codazos a su amigo, Jin se quedó pensando en que estaría preparando Mi Na, pues era su aniversario.

"Hemos encontrado a un individuo en el parque Tapgol, tiene entre 30 y cuarenta años, estaba desmayado cuando lo reportaron, tiene una fiebre muy alta"- Comunicaba el paramédico al hospital mediante el radio, al llegar lo estaba esperando el médico de turno y lo llevaron de inmediato a la sala de emergencias. El hombre tenía una venda ensangrentada cubriendo casi toda su cabeza, dejando a la vista sólo un ojo. Lo traspasaron a una cama y el doctor revisó sus signos vitales, no tenía muy buen pronóstico.

-Es necesario intubarlo- ordenó a la enfermera- háganle también una tomografía y contacte al Dr. Jin de inmediato.

Jin se encontraba en su oficina cuando recibió el llamado, eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, de inmediato fue a emergencias y revisó los resultados de la tomografía, el problema era claro.

-Es un hematoma epidural- le comunicó al médico de guardia.

-Sí, pero también hemos detectado esta masa en su cerebro- respondió éste.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Jin- ¿un tumor? Aparentemente no es maligno, así que lo quitaremos cuando realicemos la operación.- observó al paciente desde la lejanía, vio sus vendas ensangrentadas, su ropa del hospital, se marchó rápido.

Cuando estaba todo listo para la operación entró al quirófano, desinfectó el área a trabajar y luego realizó la incisión inicial, quitó la piel y comenzó a cortar el hueso, había realizado muchas operaciones similares, con el tiempo se adquiría costumbre y maestría, parecía que todo salía como él lo quería. Cuando ingresó al cerebro limpió el hematoma, fácil, sin problemas.

-Bien- dijo al equipo- ya que hemos terminado con el hematoma, proseguiremos a retirar el tumor.- Pero la tarea se hacía más difícil, por un rato no podía ubicar el tumor- ¿en dónde te estás escondiendo?- se preguntó, finalmente pudo localizarlo.

-Puedo verlo- dijo alguien del equipo, pronto se mostró en la pantalla y todos pudieron apreciarlo, pero había algo singular con respecto a este tumor, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-E…esto. ¿Podría ser tejido embrionario?- dijo el anestesiólogo.

-Un caso de fetus in fetus- aseguró el médico asistente.- escuché que ha habido casos como estos en niños o bebés, pero ¿Cómo puede estar dentro de la cabeza de un hombre adulto?

Y efectivamente lo que estaban presenciando era extremadamente raro, un feto totalmente formado estaba alojado en el cerebro del paciente, Jin se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, luego intentando recuperar la compostura agregó.

-Estamos operando, concéntrense- y así todo tomó curso nuevamente. El doctor pidió succión y luego con una pinza agarró el tumor en forma de feto, lo retiraba cuidadosamente cuando sin esperarlo una punzada vino a su cabeza, el dolor fue tal que soltó las pinzas tirándolas al suelo. Sujetó su cabeza y gimió en dolor, una voz vino a su mente "tengo que volver" decía.

-¿Doctor está bien?- preguntó el enfermero, Jin recuperó un poco la conciencia, respiró profundamente y comprobó que el dolor había desaparecido.

-¿Tú, justo ahora, que dijiste?- le preguntó al enfermero. El sujeto lo miró y dijo.

-Le pregunté si estaba bien- no era la respuesta que Jin esperaba, esa extraña voz, ¿de quién había sido?

Agarró unas nuevas pinzas y retiró el tumor esta vez sin problemas, lo depositó en una bandeja y ordenó que lo mandaran a analizar, no pudo olvidar en el resto del día aquél dolor punzante y aquella voz.

Jin pretendía esperar hasta que los resultados del laboratorio estuvieran listos para retirarse a su hogar, pero recordó que Mi Na le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que se encontraran en un restaurant a las 10, miró el reloj y eran las 11, rápidamente tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Estaba por llamar a Mi Na al celular cuando chocó con algo, miró y en sus pies había un cubo de rubik, se agachó a tomarlo y sintió la mirada de alguien, miró en esa dirección y una muchachita de unos 12 años lo estaba observando, supo inmediatamente que el cubo era de ella. La muchacha estaba en una silla de ruedas y tenía una venda en la cabeza, Jin la observó, no parecía haberla operado él.

-Si no estás acostada a esta hora las enfermeras se enojarán contigo- le dijo entregándole el cubo. La muchacha lo miró sin decir palabras- ¿En qué habitación estás? ¿Estás con tu mamá? ¿Papá?- le insistió, la muchacha puso el cubo en su regazo, y rápidamente movió la silla de ruedas para alejarse, Jin se quedó atrás con un sentimiento de rechazo. El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de su sufrimiento- ¡Oh Mi Na!- respondió.

-Llamo para decirte que si pretendías ir al restaurant no lo hagas, ya salí de allí.

-¡¿Qué?! Discúlpame- dijo apenado- tuve una operación y terminó tarde…

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Mi Na desinteresada interrumpiéndolo- después hablamos, estoy conduciendo- y colgó el teléfono dejándolo sin tiempo para responder.

-Aaa no puede ser.- Jin claramente sabía que estaba en problemas.

Subió a su auto disgustado, cómo podía haberse olvidado de la cita con Mi Na, aparte hoy era su aniversario, en el camino vió una pastelería abierta no dudó en hacer una parada allí y luego dar la vuelta al auto.

Eran las 12 am cuando llegó al departamento de Mi Na, tocó el timbre y su cansada novia preguntó quién era, cuando abrió la puerta Jin la descubrió en pijama, sin maquillaje y lista para dormir.

-Pensé en visitarte antes de ir a mi casa- dijo Jin en la puerta.

-Oh, pues ya lo hiciste que te vaya bien- dijo Mi Na no dejándolo entrar.

-Como hoy es nuestro aniversario compré una torta, ¿no te apetece?

-Técnicamente ya no es nuestro aniversario, además ya me lavé los dientes- Jin miró con cara de apenado a Mi Na.

-Lo lamento mucho, hoy sucedieron muchas cosas en el quirófano- dijo Jin, Mi Na finalmente se dio por vencida y caminó hacia la cocina, Jin la siguió.

-El mesero me dijo que si iba a cenar sola no era necesario pedir una mesa para dos ¿sabes cuan avergonzada estaba?- dijo Mi Na sacando unos platos.

-Te prometo que lo compensaré, ¿bebemos algo de vino?

-Me da lo mismo- dijo Mi Na caminando hacia el sillón.

Jin cargó todas las cosas, la torta, el vino, las copas, los platos, los servicios, y lo llevó a la mesita cerca del sillón, cortó la torta y le sirvió un pedazo a Mi Na, cuando le pasó el plato ella movió la cabeza, Jin la miró confundido, ella abrió la boca, Jin sonrió y la alimentó.

-***Opa**, deberías preocuparte, ¿acaso no sabes cuantos hombres hay detrás de mí? En cualquier momento podrías perderme.

-Ey, ¿de qué hablas? ¿me dejarías por otro?

-Si es que tiene más tiempo, en cualquier momento.- Jin sonrió, su cara se iluminó- ¿de qué estoy hablando? Yo soy la que debería estar preocupada, Opa hoy en tu presentación, todas las chicas del salón comentaban lo guapo que eres, además soltero, tss que frustración... Lo que me recuerda, tu… ¿no… me pedirás… que me case contigo?

Jin miró sorprendido a Mi Na, pocas veces habían hablado de casarse, pero sinceramente ya era tiempo que lo hicieran, se conocían desde niños y siempre habían estado juntos, lo natural y el siguiente paso era el matrimonio, a Jin no le molestaba la idea.

-¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo!- gritó Mi Na levantándose- debo estar borracha, no me escuches, es tarde me voy a dormir.

-Yo no sé porqué te mudaste de tu casa, ahora ésta me queda mucho más lejos, ésta noche no puedo volver, dormiré aquí- expresó Jin poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué? No hay suficiente espacio, ¡vete!

-Ya dije que me quedaré aquí, vamos- dijo Jin tomando en brazos a Mi Na y llevándosela a la habitación.

Era entrada la noche y la habitación sólo se iluminaba con la luz de la luna cuando Jin miró a Mi Na y se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba despierta.

-¿Aún no te duermes?- le preguntó.

-Acabo de despertar, estaba soñando algo.

-¿Qué?- Mi Na volteó y lo miró de frente.

-¿Alguna vez te conté de esa vez que un muchacho en la calle me dijo que me conocía de otra vida?

-¿De otra vida? ¿Y cuando fue eso?

-Yo aún estaba en el liceo- recordó Mi Na- estaba esperando el metro para venirme a casa cuando me encontré con un muchacho en la estación, su piel era muy blanca, y sus ojos eran muy grandes.

-Ey ¿Por qué recuerdas tan bien a este sujeto?- la molestó Jin.

-No lo sé, quizás porque estaba soñando recién acerca de eso. Él hace un rato me estaba mirando, le devolví la mirada y se acercó a mí, tenía un lunar debajo de su ojo, me dijo: "yo te recuerdo de otra realidad, de otra vida, nosotros estábamos juntos en un mundo paralelo".

-¿De verdad te dijo eso? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto?

-No sé, pero la forma en que lo dijo, parecía tan sincero, tan… no lo sé- y rió- ¿será porque su cara era muy linda?

-Oye estás en la cama conmigo y hablas de otro tipo- dijo Jin abrazándola.- ¿pero tú crees en eso? ¿En vidas paralelas?

-Cuando él me habló de eso, luego busqué información, algunos científicos dicen que puede ser posible, ¿te imaginas? alguien con mi misma cara, vive otra vida, soy yo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo soy. Opa, si alguna vez me encuentras en otra realidad, prométeme que me saludarás, no harás como que no me conoces ¿cierto? Prométeme que te acercarás a mí, y me dirás hola.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué ignoraría a la linda Mi Na? Tú también debes saludarme, y así podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

-Es una promesa.

* * *

***Opa: Forma en que las mujeres se refieren a un hombre mayor que ellas, con el que se tiene cierto tipo de cercanía. Aunque este termino tambien es usado para llamar a tu hermano mayor o alguien de tu familia, en este caso Mi Na lo usa para llamar a Jin puesto que es su novio.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Temprano en la mañana lo llamaron para avisarle que lo que había pedido estaba listo y podía pasar a la tienda a retirarlo, así que se levantó con energía, ese día no tenía que ir al hospital y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Luego de prepararse condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, entró a la joyería y retiró la caja que había encargado hace algunos días, apenas volvió al auto sacó su celular para llamar a Mi Na.

-¡Mi Na! ¿Hoy estás libre cierto? Juntémonos- le dijo

-¿Hoy? No puedo, estoy ocupada haciendo voluntariado en la clínica, te lo dije ayer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo? No importa, de todas formas tenemos que vernos hoy, no importa si es tarde, yo esperaré, pero tenemos que vernos hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Y así terminó su llamada con la promesa de que en algún momento del día se verían, a Jin le gustaba terminar las cosas rápido, apenas comenzaba un proyecto no lo dejaba descansar hasta que estuviera completo, y en su vida personal las cosas no eran muy distintas tampoco, además no podía guardar un secreto por lo que mientras antes se solucionaran las cosas mejor. No necesitaba preparar una gran presentación, sólo necesitaba a Mi Na, decirle cuán importante era y que lo que quería era pasar el resto de su vida con ella, así que debía suceder hoy, ya no podía esperar más.

Mi Na por otro lado, se encontraba muy tranquila trabajando en la clínica comunitaria, prestaba servicios allí desde que era una estudiante en la escuela de medicina, iban alrededor de la ciudad ayudando a quienes más lo necesitaban. Al llegar los niños la recibieron, les hablaron de sus actividades y de que les iba bien en el colegio.

-¡Oh Sung Gi!- dijo Mi Na al notar al niño- ¿Cómo está tu Papá? ¿Se mejoró ya de las rodillas?

-¡Así es!- respondió el niño- Esta mañana salió muy temprano a trabajar.

-¡Mi Na! ¿No me vas a dar mi medicina?- gritó una señora a lo lejos, Mi Na la miró y fue inmediatamente hasta ella.

-Abuelita, ¿Cómo se ha sentido últimamente? ¿todavía le duele la espalda?

-Me duele mucho, así que dame medicina.

-Eso no es necesario- dijo Mi Na- yo misma le daré un masaje- y procedió a masajear el área afectada, le dijo que aplicara calor y no cargara muchas cosas a la vez- Si vas a la feria, después págale a un taxi para que te traiga a tu casa- agregó.

-¿Y con qué dinero? No tengo plata suficiente para esas cosas

-Entonces use un celular, llámeme a mí y yo la recogeré con los paquetes- la abuela miró desconfiada a Mi Na, aún así consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

Era cercano al medio día cuando Mi Na vio a lo lejos que un hombre corría en dirección a la clínica con otro sujeto en su espalda, venía gritando por ayuda, el hombre en su espalda estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Mi Na.

-No lo sabemos- respondió el hombre- estábamos trabajando cuando de repente se desmayó- y depositó al hombre en una de las camas.

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá?- preguntó Sung Gi y Mi Na sintió como el nerviosismo surgía de su interior. Revisó los signos vitales del hombre, su respiración era muy débil, su respuesta al estímulo retardada.

- Llamen al 119, a emergencias, rápido- pidió a uno de los internos.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, Mi Na junto a Sung Gi se montaron en la ambulacia junto al paciente, en el trayecto Mi Na llamó a Jin, así para cuando llegaron al hospital él la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jin junto a la camilla.

-Su amigo lo trajo desde el sitio de la construcción, creo que se golpeó la cabeza, y no fue al hospital cuando debió haberlo hecho, ahora su cuerpo colapsó.

Jin se acercó al paciente, comprobó los signos vitales una vez más, pronto supo que Mi Na probablemente estaba en lo cierto y que el paciente no se encontraba bien.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo Jin.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mi Na consternada

-Tiene una hemorragia cerebral, y sus pupilas ya están fijas y dilatadas. Debería haber venido antes al hospital, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Creo que debemos prepararlo para la operación, ahí entonces sabrás realmente que tiene y podemos hacer que se mejore.

-Mi Na, el daño cerebral es severo, no sirve de nada abrir su cerebro, será un gasto innecesario.

-¿Innecesario?- dijo Mi Na afectada- Sung Gi y su papá viven solos, ¿aún así sigues pensando que es innecesario? Si es por el costo yo lo asumiré, yo pagaré todo así que… ¡simplemente opéralo!- gritó Mi Na llamando la atención de la gente en el salón, Sung Gi, que estaba con las enfermeras, miró alertado a Mi Na, Jin no podía esconder su disgusto.

-Como un doctor, ya lo examiné, y ya dije que no hay nada que hacer- dijo Jin retirándose. Mi Na estaba alterada, se encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar llorar, esto no podía ser así, si su papá muriera ¿Qué pasaría con Sung Gi? ¿Quién se haría cargo de él? Sung Gi llorando la llamó, esto no se podía quedar así, siguió a Jin y lo detuvo en el pasillo.

-Espera- le dijo- aunque no creas que es posible, haz la operación, yo sé que su condición es difícil pero, tiene que suceder, haz un milagro.

-Mi Na, no estás pensando con claridad, yo no soy Dios, sólo soy un doctor, no puedo crear milagros.- le dijo Jin sujetándola por los hombros.

-Pero si lo operas puedes ver algo que quizás antes no viste- expresó Mi Na llorando- tu piensa en Sung Gi, simplemente hazlo.

-¿Y prolongar el sufrimiento de la familia? Si le damos esperanzas de que el paciente puede mejorar ¿acaso eso no es más cruel? Prometerle cosas que sabemos que no van a suceder, ocupar recursos que pueden salvarle la vida a otro paciente.

-¡Pero como tienes tanta seguridad de que las cosas serán así!- gritó Mi Na fuera de sus cávales, justo en ese momento uno de los internos se acercó a Jin.

-Doctor- le dijo- el paciente… acaba de morir.

Mi Na estaba tan sorprendida que hasta sus lágrimas se detuvieron, sintió como si el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones, Jin la miró compasivo, Mi Na sólo se sentía responsable y quería hacer lo mejor por el bienestar de Sung Gi y de su padre, Jin sabía que su actitud no era del todo correcta, intentó tomar su mano y Mi Na lo rechazó.

-No me toques- dijo Mi Na.

-No hagas esto, nadie tiene la culpa.

-Tengo que ir donde Sung Gi- dijo Mi Na y fue a la habitación, Jin la siguió.

Al llegar encontraron a Sung Gi tirado sobre el cuerpo de su padre, llorando desconsolado, Mi Na no fue capaz de soportar la situación, se dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Jin.

-Iré a buscar a la abuelita del barrio, ella me ayudará con Sung Gi.

Jin la siguió, fueron hasta el estacionamiento, cuando estaban cerca de su auto, Jin tomó a Mi Na por el hombro.

-Dame las llaves- le dijo- no estás en condiciones para conducir.

- Opa, nos conocemos hace 20 años, si hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, cómo es que en momentos tan cruciales como estos siento que no te conozco, siento que no tengo idea quién eres… como si fueras el Jin de un mundo paralelo.- Dio un largo suspiro mientras Jin la miraba sin saber que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor- No quiero que vengas conmigo, de todas formas, no es tu problema. – dijo Mi Na y subió al auto.

Jin se quedó con una sensación de vacío inmenso, por un momento se cuestionó si su decisión había sido la adecuada, miró como Mi Na se alejaba en su auto. La Mi Na tierna y cálida, le había dicho esas palabras, la Mi Na que nunca se enojaba se veía tan furiosa, y tan decepcionada de él, ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? De pronto escuchó un ruido a su espalda, volteó y se fijó como el auto de Mi Na iba directo a hacer coalición con un motorista, Mi Na en el último momento volteó el manubrio y lo esquivó, pero fue a parar a la pista contraria, afortunadamente los demás automovilistas se dieron cuenta del problema y alcanzaron a frenar a tiempo, el auto de Mi Na fue a dar al medio de la calzada. Jin suspiró aliviado, no podía pensar que hubiese hecho si le pasara algo, claro esto fue antes de que se diera cuenta de que un camión venía directo al auto de Mi Na, y casi en un pestañeo la chocó, desplazando el auto por la calle, haciendo que este se volteara e hiriendola de gravedad.


End file.
